


[Podfic] Reese flirting with his boss ALL THE TIME

by kalakirya



Series: podfics of leupagus' Person of Interest tumblr stories [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of leupagus' story</p><p>
  <i>Reese flirting with his boss ALL THE TIME - astolat</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Reese flirting with his boss ALL THE TIME

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Various and Sundry [Prompt fills from Tumblr]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744676) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



**Rating:** PG-13

  
 **Length:** about 2 minutes

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (2MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/reese-flirting-with-his-boss-all-time)


End file.
